


hold on to me (cause i'm a little unsteady)

by wellthatsonewaytofuckyourself (Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends)



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Emile, Getting Overwhelmed, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem terms to describe a transman's genitals, mild self-confidence issues, mildly bratty sub remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/wellthatsonewaytofuckyourself
Summary: Remy and Emile are sharing an intimate moment, but Remy's inner insecurities end up causing him to get a little overwhelmed. Good thing Emile is there to take care of him.(basically a massive excuse for me to write gentle dom Emile)
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	hold on to me (cause i'm a little unsteady)

Remy still isn’t sure how he ended up so lucky, so in love. It almost seems like a dream- or more accurately, Emile is a dream, with the way he’s above him now, practically kissing the air from his lungs and one hand slowly but surely inching its way beneath Remy’s shirt. His movements are gentle and methodic, and nothing like Remy’s frantic tugging at his shirt, cardigan, tie, hair- really anywhere he could try and tug Emile closer, closer, more, more-

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere,” Emile says with an airy chuckle as he (much to Remy’s chagrin) pulls away from the kiss.

“Gurl, I am going to lose my ever-loving  _ mind _ if your cock isn’t buried inside me within the within the next few minutes,” Remy says, trying to sound demanding, but it comes out as more of a petulant whine (and Emile pressing nipping kisses to his neck certainly doesn’t help that either).

“Mmm… I was hoping to taste you first, but if that’s what you want-” Remy cuts him off with a soft moan, tugging Emile away from his neck to kiss him frantically.

“Fuck- yes, please!” Remy begs after he pulls away. Emile giggles, which has  _ no right _ sending shivers down Remy’s spine, but it does all the same, and he helps Remy out of his shirt before continuing. He kisses at Remy’s neck again, trailing them down lower until he can suck a mark into where Remy’s neck meets his collarbone. Remy all but wails at this, hands going to tangle in Emile’s hair. Emile pulls away from his collarbone with a slick  _ pop _ , and he gently removes Remy’s hands from his hair. He takes Remy’s wrists and pins them to either side of his head, and Emile looming over him causes Remy’s breath to catch in his throat.

“Keep them there for me?” Emile asks, his voice soft, but it has the firmness of an order. Remy nods, hands gripping the pillow beneath his head.

“Good boy,” Emile murmurs, causing Remy to shiver at the praise. Emile steals a quick kiss before moving down Remy’s body, taking a moment to lavish kisses to the scars on his chest before he reaches the waistline of Remy’s sweatpants. He tugs down his sweatpants and boxers in one movement, revealing his slick cunt. Emile pulls off his sweatpants and boxers completely, leaving Remy completely naked whlie Emile, although a little rumpled, is still completely clothed. And  _ fuck _ if that doesn’t do things to Remy.

“Em, babes- please!” Remy gasps out when Emile doesn’t do anything right away. Emile giggles again (damn that giggle), and he ducks his head down to teasingly drag his tongue through his folds and up to his clit. Remy involuntarily bucks his hips forwards with a groan, and Emile pins his hips to the bed with a smirk. Remy opens his mouth to ask what the smug look was about, but all that comes out is a mewl due to Emile suddenly taking his clit into his mouth and sucking firmly. Remy’s hips try to cant up, but Emile’s hands keep him pinned down. Emile releases Remy’s clit after a moment or two so his mouth can move down to Remy’s pussy. His tongue laps across the opening a few times before it delves in, wriggling and causing Remy to squirm and cry out.

Before Remy is really aware of what he’s doing, his hands shoot down so that his fingers can bury themselves in Emile’s curly locks. He tugs at them, trying to get Emile’s tongue deeper, when he suddenly realizes his mistake, and his hands fly out of Emile’s hair like he’s been burned. Emile pulls away, mouth and chin shiny with his spit and Remy’s slick.

“Am I going to have to tie you down, baby?” Emile jokes, but his eyes widen when Remy moans at the words. His expression grows into a smirk, and he lets out a chuckle.

“Let’s save that for a different time… I wanna make sure we set proper limits,” Emile says, and Remy nods in response, hands going back to grip at the pillow. Seeming satisfied with Remy’s response, he lowers himself back down to tease his tongue along Remy’s clit. Remy lets out a wordless whine, head dropping back as he writhes against Emile’s grip. Emile’s tongue teases for a few moments more, until he fully took Remy’s clit into his mouth again. He sucks vigorously, the sloppy, wet sounds sending pleasure rocketing through Remy’s veins. He’s so lost in the sensation that he hadn’t even realized Emile had moved one of his hands until his fingers were teasing at his entrance.

“Oh god, yes, please- want your fingers!” Remy pleads, hands clenching the pillow tighter. Emile obliges, and slips one finger into Remy with little resistance, considering how worked up he had gotten. He pumps it in and out slowly, contrasting with the intense attention he’s giving Remy’s clit. He gradually ramps up the pace, eventually adding a second finger.

Remy suddenly cries out when a bolt of pleasure rockets up his spine, and it takes all of his willpower to keep his hands gripping the pillow. Emile pulls away to chuckle and meet Remy’s gaze. He presses his fingers in deeper, right against Remy’s g-spot, and Remy finds himself fighting Emile’s grip again, trying to get more sensation as he moans unabashedly.

“Do you have any idea how hot you sound? How gorgeous you look, all laid out for me? My good boy,” Emile murmurs, thrusting his fingers again.

“F-fuck, Em!” Remy moans, voice coming out mildly strangled- both from the praise and Emile’s fingers.

“And you taste exquisite,” Emile says, nearly purring as he lowers himself to lap at Remy’s clit again. He sucks it into his mouth once more, and between that and his fingers thrusting faster, Remy could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

“Nngh- fuck, Em, Emile, please- I’m so close!” Remy cries out, fingers digging into the pillow and eyes squeezing shut. When he opens them again, Emile is gazing up at him, a blazing, passionate fire in his eyes, and that is what does Remy in. He comes around Emile’s fingers with a drawn out moan of his name, his whole body trembling. He vaguely registers Emile pulling his fingers free (and if Remy let out a whimper because of it, that was his business), and he crawls up to first kiss his cheek, then peck a quick kiss to his lips.

“How are you feeling, baby?” Emile asks, running the fingers of his clean hand through Remy’s hair.

“Hun, I told you that I want your cock inside me and one mind-blowing orgasm isn’t gonna change that,” Remy huffs. Emile laughs and kisses Remy again, this time longer, deeper, and messier as Remy tastes himself on Emile’s tongue.

“Lemme get undressed so you can catch your breath, okay sweetheart?” Emile says with a giggle, clambering off of Remy and loosening his tie further. Once the tie is off, then comes the cardigan, his white button down- and soon enough, Emile is in his naked glory, and Remy shamelessly lets his eyes travel up and down Emile’s body. Emile flushes at the attention, but grins and makes his way back to the bed. He lays himself over Remy once more, kissing him softly but still deep and dirty at the same time. Remy moans into Emile’s mouth, subtly grinding his hips up into Emile’s.

“Easy, baby, gotta grab a condom first,” Emile murmurs against his lips, leaning over to their bedside table and blindly fumbling in the drawer until he grabs a condom with a victorious sound. He sits up and tears the packet open, then rolls the condom on. He lays over Remy once more, one hand braced next to Remy’s head while the other helps guide his cock to Remy’s slick folds.

“Emile!” Remy gasps out.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Emile asks, teasingly rocking his hips forwards so that the head of his cock just barely dips in before trailing back out.

“Nngh- yes, please!” Remy groans, hips involuntarily jerking up. Emile chuckles, and with that, pushes his cock in. He goes slow, but there is little resistance as he slides home, Remy feeling so full and body shuddering as Emile’s length fits inside him so perfectly.

“G-god, Remy! You feel so good around me, so hot and wet and  _ perfect _ ,” Emile groans out, leaning down to capture Remy’s lips with his own as he slowly rolls his hips. Remy moans into the kiss, hands scrabbling at Emile’s hair, shoulders, back, impossibly trying to draw him in closer.

“You really are handsy today, aren’t you?” Emile chuckles when he breaks the kiss. Remy smirks, rolling his hips up into Emile’s thrusts.

“Maybe you should do something about it,” he says cheekily. Emile giggles and takes Remy’s hands in his own, gently intertwining their fingers together and pressing his hands to the pillow on either side of his head.

“How’s this work for you, baby?” Emile murmurs.

“Mmm, it’s almost perfect, but weren’t you doing something? Specifically me?” Remy huffs, squirming his hips to try and get Emile deeper.

“Pushy,” Emile teases, slowly pulling out to the tip before slamming in again, causing Remy to arch and cry out. Emile attaches his lips to Remy’s neck as he slowly builds up the pace, leaving Remy a babbling, moaning mess.

“Ungh- Em, Emile!” Remy cries out when Emile sucks a particularly dark mark into his skin. Emile shows some mercy on his neck, and pulls away to look Remy in the eyes, the heat in his gaze almost overwhelming.

“God, I love the sound of your voice, the way you scream my name- my good boy,” Emile gasps out, sounding about as wrecked as Remy feels. It’s almost too much- with Emile on top of him, pinning him down with his hands and his gaze, and with him deep inside of Remy, praising him all the while- and suddenly Remy is aware of tears gathering in his eyes… maybe it  _ was _ too much. He doesn’t really want Emile to stop, but something was- he couldn’t place it, but-

“Remy? Sweetheart, talk to me,” Emile says, concern in his eyes as he lets go of one of Remy’s hands to brush a tear away.

“I- I just got a little overwhelmed, that’s all,” Remy says, beginning to full-on cry despite his assurances to Emile.

“Was it me pinning you down? I knew we should’ve waited until we talked it out more…” Emile trails off, looking guilty.

“No! It was good, at first. I- I think it just became too much when y-you were looking at me, and uh… complimenting me,” Remy admits, cheeks tinging pink with embarrassment. Concern mixes with the guilt in Emile’s expression, and he gently brushes a thumb across Emile’s cheek. Despite the confusing mess of emotions, Remy feels a jolt of arousal at the simple touch.

“Sweetheart… you aren’t being mean to my boyfriend, are you?” Emile asks, raising an eyebrow. Remy sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Babes, I know I can be an insecure bitch sometimes, but I like it when you- you say nice things about me. You know I have a praise kink, you use it against me constantly,” Remy teases.

“I do not! And you’re not a bitch,” Emile protests.

“You do, and you’re right- I’m  _ your _ bitch,” Remy says in a near purr.

“Remy,” Emile admonishes, but flushes all the same.

“It’s true! I like being yours, now stop beating yourself up for making me cry. I just had too much of a good thing,” Remy says with a wink. Emile huffs out a laugh, and Remy admires his blush growing deeper.

“Do you want to keep going? It’s okay if you want to stop, but if you’re up for continuing, I think we should try something different,” Emile suggests, peaking Remy’s interest.

“I definitely want to keep going… what do you have in mind?” Remy asks, eyebrow raised.

“Do you think it would help if you could set the pace?” Emile asks, and Remy shivers.

“You- you mean like riding you?” he gasps out. Emile doesn’t reply at first, instead shifting to wrap his arms around Remy’s waist and rolling them over- his cock staying firmly buried in Remy, but the angle shifts slightly and causes Remy to let out a long drawn-out moan.

“Something like that,” Emile says, voice low and sending shivers down Remy’s spine. 

“Ohhhh- fuck, Emile,” Remy gasps out, shifting so that he’s more or less sitting up in Emile’s lap.

“I’m hoping you’ll get to that, yes,” Emile teases. Remy huffs out a mildly irritated breath, bracing his hands on Emile’s chest and rising his hips up before bringing them down again. Emile thrusts up to meet him with a moan, hands flying up to grip at Remy’s hips.

“Oh- sh-shoot, sorry, is that okay?” Emile asks breathily, hands loosening their grip slightly.

“You can grab at me, babes… you’re gonna need something to hold on to,” Remy replies with a grin, lifting his hips up again and then slamming them down, setting a brutal pace. Emile’s hips snap up to meet each thrust, nails digging in at Remy’s hips as he holds on for dear life.

“Ohhhh, baby, Remy! I’m so close, you feel so good, so hot-” Emile cries out, sentence cutting off with a moan. Remy lets out a groan, leaning down to kiss Emile, letting him buck his hips up into Remy. Emile moans into his mouth, thrusting faster as he let one hand release his hip and trail down to his clit. He rubs at it firmly, causing Remy to break away from the kiss and cry out as he comes around Emile. The feeling of Remy pulsing and shuddering around him, combined with a few sharp thrusts up, draws out Emile’s orgasm as well. He moans out Remy’s name, rolling his hips up to help both of them along. Remy all but collapses against Emile’s chest, moaning softly.

“Fucking hell… should’ve ridden you sooner,” Remy huffs out, breathless.

“It looked like you were enjoying yourself… maybe I should give it a try once your strap-on comes in,” Emile hums thoughtfully, running a hand through Remy’s slightly sweaty hair. A low whimper escapes Remy’s throat against his will.

“Gurl, you’re gonna kill me at this rate… you can’t just  _ say _ things like that without giving me a chance to catch my breath before you work me up again,” Remy whines. Emile chuckles, pressing a kiss to Remy’s hair.

“Sorry, sweetheart. As fun as it would be to go again, you tired me out pretty good! Now, do you think you could get off of me so I can get rid of this condom, clean us both up a little bit, and cuddle you properly?” Emile asks. Remy groans dramatically, but he pushes himself up off of Emile’s chest, and lets out a soft moan as he rises up and lets Emile slip out of him. He flops over to the other side of Emile, causing his boyfriend to giggle at his dramatics. He presses a soft kiss to Remy’s cheek before getting up.

“I’ll be right back, okay Remy?” he asks softly.

“M’kay. Love you,” Remy replies with a yawn. Emile chuckles, then leans down to kiss Remy, this time on the mouth.

“Love you too.”


End file.
